narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Uchiha Bhav
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : 'My character, Bhav Uchiha is the son of a unknown Uchiha soldier who migrated to Iwagakure shortly after Madara was "killed" by Harshirama Senju. He fell in love with a Iwagakure kunoichi and they got married. She gave birth to Bhav but died during childbirth. Bhavs dad, wanting to be a good father, raised Bhav by himself and starting teaching him the way of the Uchiha. All this indicates that Bhav Uchiha was born long after the Uchiha Clan Massacre occured and thus survived it indirectly. 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : ''My character was born in Iwagakure to an Uchiha father (who migrated to Iwa) and an Iwagakure kunoichi. Bhav studied in the Iwa academy and graduated from there to become a genin. He was also promoted to Jonin while residing in Iwagakure. Around the age of 21, Bhav founded the village of Kazangakure and became its first leader, the Yogankage. Bhav resides within Kazanagkure in present time and is the head of the village and all its operations. 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : ' No 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : '' First of all, Bhav is a character who has inherited the Uchiha Clans curse and he is also on the path of revenge. But unlike other characters (canon or fanon), Bhav never strives off his path of revenge and his only goal is to kill Omega Uchiha (I have already talked to EmporerSigma about this and he agreed). Bhav will do what ever it takes to kill Omega and he went as far as creating his own village to take down Omega. Secondly, Bhav unlocked the sharingan very late. He unlocked it at the age of 18 unlike most other Uchihas who are hailed geniuses and unlock their sharingan at a very early age. He also unlocks the Mangekyo Sharingan only two years after unlocking the sharingan, which is a feat unheard of among the Uchiha. Bhav unlocks three abilites in his eyes; the amaterasu, kamui and susaanno. But Bhav has only mastered the Kamui and rarely uses the other two techniques. He only uses them as a last resort. Thirdly, Bhav utilizes his own unique way of fighting that is very dependent on the abilites of Kamui. For example, Bhav would use Earth Release: Earth Style Wall and then store the technique in another dimension. Then, in real battle, Bhav would reverse teleport the Wall onto the field. This is very beneficial because Bhav can use techniques in quick succession and also use them without using chakra. Bhav can do this with many techniques and tools, including shuriken and kunai. Also Bhav uses his Kamui fighting style for defense. Though it takes a large amount of chakra, Bhav can teleport an ememies jutsu into another dimension and then reverse summon it and use the technique against his opponent. For example if an opponent used Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, Bhav could teleport the Rasenshuriken in another dimension and then summon it back onto the field and fire it toward his opponent. This is very useful because this way Bhav can use an opponents technique against themselves. The only negative point in this defensive tactic is the amount of chakra that is used. Bhav is only limited to using this three times a day and if he uses it more than this, it can put his life in danger. Fourthly, Bhav is my main character and he will be the focus of all my work such as short stories and manga, etc. He is my first character on this wiki and i am very excited for his application to be approved so i can start making his page. Admin Decision Category:Uchiha Applications Benknightprime (talk) 02:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC)